The present disclosure generally relates to portable equipment and in particular an apparatus for providing postural support and improved ventilation to a user while carrying portable equipment.
An ideal posture, also referred to as a neutral posture, may result from a proper alignment of the spine. The ideal posture may provide a wide variety of benefits, such as a lower amount of energy may be required to maintain any desired position and movement may facilitated within optimal bio-kinematic ranges. Achieving and maintaining the ideal posture may also reduce the stress placed on the body's tissues (for example, see Danis, C. G.; Krebs, D. E.; Gill-Body, K. M.; Sahrmann, S. (1998), Relationship between standing posture and stability, Journal of the American Physical Therapy Association, pp. 502-517). The ideal posture may also optimize breathing, oxygenation and circulation of bodily fluids such as lymph, cerebral spinal fluid, and blood.
Postural alterations or modifications that deviate from the ideal posture are known to be associated with numerous afflictions such as: general pain syndromes (for example, low back pain, neck pain, headaches); problems with specific joints (for example the hip and knee); problems with specific spinal regions (for example, loss of normal low back curve, cervical kyphosis and a reversal of normal neck curvatures); and various organ ailments (for example, uterine prolapse, gastric herniation, and impaired respiratory function). Postural alternations may also affect morbidity and mortality (for example, see Kado D M, Huang M H, Karlamangla A S, Barrett-Connor E, Greendale G A. Hyperkyphotic posture predicts mortality in older community-dwelling men and women: a prospective study. J Am Geriatr Soc 2004; 52:1662-1667; 28 Milne J S, Williamson J. A longitudinal study of kyphosis in older people. Age and Ageing 1983; 12:225-233 and Anderson F, Cowan N R. Survival of healthy older people. Br J Prev Soc Med 1976; 30:231-232).
The carrying of portable equipment may cause, or exacerbate, a person to deviate from the ideal posture. For example, soldiers and law enforcement personnel often wear personal body armor. Due to the rigid nature and necessary weight of the armor, to provide the desired protection, users of body armor often complain about lack of comfort and various ailments, which may be linked to deviating from the ideal posture.